What Awaits
by KimiNoOneesama
Summary: Things seem ever progressive with Yumi and Sachiko's relationship. But can it survive the storm that's approaching? (Set at the end of season 3)


"Content"

* * *

Have you ever had one of those moments in your life, where for one minute, or one second you are completely content? You forget the background. Forget the noise. Immerse yourself in the present moment before you and just, embrace it? No matter how confusing, or how you think you should feel. It doesn't even come into question? It happened on a morning I don't think one girl would ever wish to forget.

" _Wait"_

A simple word.

And yet a word that had the power to stop Yumi Fukuzowa dead in her tracks, catching her off guard as she was walking away from doing her morning ritual of prayer in front of the school's Maria-sama statue. A word that without her knowledge, was going to alter everything that was normal in the young girls life. Change it into something that she couldn't possibly imagine. She turned sharply to inspect the owner of the soft voice that called to her, and once again was halted.

Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

Sachiko Ogasawara.

The princess of Lillian. The one person who never would have even been brought it to question about being the owner of the melodious tone. Her raven hair blowing ever so slighting in the breeze as she lifted her hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear as she slowly made her way towards the anxiouisly awaiting girl ; Yumi copying the motion of her hand, adjusting her already neatly kept hair as if contagiously. _What could she possibly want with someone like me? A first year?_

"Is there something you wanted with me?" the girl questioned, her voice almost visibly shaking, and she prayed with everything in her that she didn't hear it.

"Yes, I was certainly speaking to you" The soft sound was heard once more from her, this time more stern and certain, as she has always portrayed herself, showing her elegance with every word. Which again begged the question for her to why she had addressed the unknown to her, first year. Her face trying to mask confusion and nervous ticks as the older girl stood in front of her, her gaze fixed on the shorter girl

"Hold this" She offered quickly. The young girl stood dazed for a what seemed like forever before her body naturally replied by grabbing the bag that was motioned towards her. The taller girl then placed her porcelain hands carefully under the collar of the girls uniform, her eyes focused on the act, an act of which was taking Yumi off guard completely.

"Your scarf is crooked, You should always keep your appearance neat...Maria-sama is watching" she relayed as her face softened, pulling the two ties making the knot tighter before releasing them and patting them as if it was a finishing touch.

"Farewell" she finished, walking off ever so politely, grabbing her bag from the nervous grip Yumi had been using, taking her leave in the direction she was, the gir assumed, originally going before being addressed

"Farewell...thank you!" She all but stuttered, just managing to get the words out of her mouth. And with one motion, she turned back, her smile showing ever so slightly behind her long hair. A smile that Yumi has never since forgotten.

That smile has continued to be an everyday blessing. Ever since the encounter at the Maria-sama statue. A lot has happened since that point in time. It's been a roller-coaster of emotions. Before she had even met Sachiko-sama, she had admired her from afar. The raven haired girl always in the public eye when her years began there. It was impossible not to know who she was. She was always withdrawn and did not interact with many of the students. Not out of malice, but just as a way of keeping a certain air about herself. She's always presented herself a certain way. She wasn't brought up like the other girls that attended the very prestigious school, once again due to her families financial status. Never once using her popularity or merit to hinder her time there. Never using it to her advantage.

It was under strange and confusing terms that the two girls would meet again, officially. At first Yumi was overcome with joy that she would have even been acknowledged by someone so beautiful and perfect as Sachiko, but the joy was short lived from learning the circumstances. Sachiko hoped to make the younger girl her Petite Soeur, a younger sister as was the tradition of this school, something that is well sought out. It would be any girls dream to be hand picked by her. Although to Yumi's disapointment she was picked out of panic. And as a reaction of that her image of the younger red rose had wavered, although even in that instance she could had not seem to be angry at the girl. The gentle touch after her rejection to Sachiko proved that she had no ill will towards the her.

And eventually under the right circumstances, they connected. As soeur's, sisters in their own right with the exchange of Sachiko's rosary. And I don't think it could have been any more perfect. She would be the one to guide the pig tailed girl into her final years at Lillian. To help her mature. To help her grow into a respectable woman. And to be an important member of the Yamayurikai , along with the rest of the Rose families, The Yellow roses, know as Rosa Foetida, and the White rose family, Rosa Gigantea. People that she had now grown to love and treasure. They've all been so close. Yumi didn't know what she would do if she didn't have them.

Which brings us to now, Yumi's second year here at this prestigious school. With Sachiko Ogasawara as her Onee-sama. This beautiful girl that she had come to love...

 _Love..._

It's a confusing word.

 _I mean yes I do love her. A lot, more than most people. She's my sister. The only person outside of my family that I have cared for this deeply. So why don't I feel the same as I do with my Brother? or as my Mother? or Father? I cant quite understand what it is._ Her thoughts piercing her mind, unable to shake them. She had been thinking about this subject after her mother had sprouted in her mind about finding a husband, but she couldn't entertain the idea. Her first thought was her Onee-sama, but why would that question make her think that. _Why can i not shake this unsettling feeling, She's my Onee-sama. Why am i having a hard time thinking of her as such?_

"Yumi"

 _She's just amazing. She makes me feel like I really do have a place here, along side her. And there's not one place I'd rather be than by her side...but something's changed_.

"..Yumi"

 _But what though, It's not as if my feelings have dwindled. If anything they have grown. surely this is how Yoshino-chan and Shimako-san feel with their Onee-sama's. Maybe I should say something?_

"Yumi!"

The appointed Rosa Chinensis en bouton was abruptly broken from her thoughts by a stern looking Sachiko. This wasn't good. She quickly looked down at her lap. not wanting to face the disapproving stare from of her. Cheeks becoming more crimson by the second. Gaining the courage she finally looked up towards those displeased sapphire coloured eyes that she could not stop thinking about, but instead of being immersed in them, she was terrified at the look she was receiving. _Oh no..._

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, I guess I got carried away with my thoughts" muttered from the girls lips followed by an anxious laugh hoping to lighten the mood. To no avail. Her Onee-sama's eyes studying her movements.

 _I know that look. I'm doomed._

" Yumi, if you can't keep your mind on the task at hand then how am I going to comfortably leave you with all this responsibility when I graduate" she shot with another disproved look, once again reminding the younger girl of her impending departure, one that she was trying her best to push to the back of her mind, pretending it wasn't in actual fact happening. _I need to not think of such things right now or I'll get scolded again_. With a sigh Yumi replied, sitting up straight, giving her a look that she hoped showed that she paying attention. _Or at least i can pretend i am,_ she thought

"I'm really am sorry Onee-sama, Where were we again?" She asked hoping that her Onee-sama's face would soften and make her feel less guilty. _I never did like seeing disappointment in her eyes. especially towards me._

Sachiko simply closed the book she was reading from and replaced her frown with a smile, sharing glances with the other girls in the room,

"Right, well, lets just finish for today, I think we've gone over everything we needed to about the finishing touches for the festival play" She said regarding the other members of the council in the room. Motioning that the meeting had indeed ended. "Thank you all for your time" she said and the three Rose sisters smiled at everyone, agreeing with her sentiment. Sachiko gave her souer a quick final look before she started to fill her bag with her books. The younger girl not yet understanding what was hiding behind her Sisters eyes. _What does that mean? disappointment? concern? I hope not, I really can't understand my own thoughts right now, let alone sharing them with her._

Before she knew it the soft touch of someone's hand was placed on her shoulder,

"Yumi-san? Everything okay?" Yoshino's soft voice questioned, Yumi recognising the curious gaze she was giving her. She politely stood up stretching ever so slightly as to not bring attention to the action. Those chairs weren't the most posture suiting for lengthy meetings, which had been a regular occurrence as of late to get ready for the upcoming festival,

"Yeah, everything's fine Yoshino-san, why do you ask?" playing dumb was her only option at this point. Yoshino however is the only other person than Sachiko who can read the girl like a book. She gave her friend a certain look that told her exactly that and hung her bag over her shoulder, Rei coming up behind her, ready to walk her home.

"No reason, Just checking with you" She replied, obviously not believing her for a second. Yumi smiled slightly giving her a look which meant that she would explain later, whether she understood it is still up for debate. She assumed she did as she silently turned to Rei, making their way out of the Rose mansion with everyone following suit until it was just the two Chinensis sisters left. Yumi walked towards the door, also hoping to make her exit but was quickly stopped,

" _Wait"_

A simple word. 

A word that this time made the girl cringe as she felt as though she could feel a scolding following it. She turned eagerly, once again playing done, hoping that her Onee-sama would let her off.

"Yes, Onee-sama?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. Sachiko stood there with her arms crossed giving the younger girl a look that she could only describe as being caught out by a teacher for doing something you shouldn't. Yeah, you know the look. I'm sure everyone has had one of these at some point in their life. They are not the most pleasant of expressions. _Especially from her._

Even she couldn't keep the look up though, within seconds her face softened, making her way over to her souer, hands making themselves once again familiar with the collar of Yumi's uniform. adjusting her already neat knot. A routine that comforted them both greatly.

"You really need to pay attention more Yumi, I'm not going to be here forever" she sighed, once again reminding the girl. Yumi looked at the ground, trying hard not to look at her face as she knew that talking about this subject always made her emotions spike so that she would end up tearing up at the thought. _Do not cry in front of her! She needs to see that your'e strong._

"I know, I really am sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind, I promise I will pay more attention from now on" she almost whispered in reply, trying her hardest to hold back a sob. Hiding her emotions was never one of her strong suits. With her whispered statement the taller girl took her hand, resting a finger under the younger girls chin to raise her gaze to match that of hers. Eyes glassy from the attempt of not crying in front of her. Sachiko's eyes had softened more so, this time filled with concern,

"Is there anything I should know about? You know you can always come to me, with anything" She spoke, a promise behind her eyes that Yumi knew was genuine. _I know I could tell her anything. But this is one secret i must keep._ Also wondering how she could possibly bring up that subject with the girl in question. She couldn't even comprehend telling Yoshino. She nodded her head in reply, Sachiko's hand then moved away from the girls face, Yumi suddenly missing the contact, but hid it well.

"Everything's fine Onee-sama, Nothing to concern yourself with, I promise to tell you if there is" she replied, planting a smile on her face for good measure, Using the training that her Onee-sama had taught her. Sachiko studied Yumi's face calmly, Yumi's resolve almost breaking. She has grown too wise to her expressions, just as Sei-sama had. With a light sigh she smiled,

"If you insist. In that case I was wondering what your plans were for tomorrow?" she asked as she collected her bag from the table, motioning for them both to leave the room. _Tomorrow? Oh its Saturday tomorrow!_ Yumi thought excitedly,

"I don't think I have any plans for tomorrow, maybe start my homework but we don't have a lot so it shouldn't take long, Why? were you wanting to do something with me?" she asked eagerly, really hoping she was, its been longer than she could count since they had spent a day together, between the trip to Italy and the Yamayurikai organising the festival play, they hadn't had much time to enjoy each other's company

"As a matter of fact yes, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for the day? It's been a while since me and you have had any time together and I've missed spending alone time with you" she relayed. _She missed spending time with me?_ At the declaration she couldn't help but smile and nod to the raven haired girl.

"I would very much like that" Yumi replied, her smile not wavering in the slightest. _A whole day with Onee-sama. It's been so long_. She thought happily.

Sachiko closed the door behind them, turning and holding her arm out for Yumi to feed hers through. The girl eagerly taking the opportunity to be close to her,

"I look forward to it" the older girl said as they walked arm in arm down the familiar path towards the school gates. Yumi sighed happily with a smile still firmly planted on her face, excitement filling her head for the next days events. _A whole day with Onee-sama_ , she once again sang in her head, hoping Sachiko couldn't see how big her smile was for fear of looking strange. But at this point she didn't care.

And she felt it. That fleeting moment of feeling truly content.

The feeling she had always felt, everyday since she met her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome, welcome welcome. I hope whoever is read this enjoyed the first chapter of my upcoming project as I enjoyed writing it!

So reviews are always welcomed if you're feel generous. Whether good or bad.

Thank you for reading.

 **Matane!**

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters from Marimite. Or claim any rights to it.


End file.
